Icelily
by AsamisHair
Summary: "It reminded me of you as soon as I saw it, an cold, icy exterior, but if you look a bit harder you can see the beauty underneath" Boleska
1. Chapter 1

Desna's head whipped around as he heard the loud noises starting to emit from the peak of a mountain of snow. He made eye contact with Eska for a split second and she seemed to understand what he was saying. There was a sprit wreaking havoc up there, and they would need to stop it.

Desna started to move, his arms lifting from his sides in a display of waterbending, but he stopped as he realised his twin wasn't following suit. He gave her a look that wouldn't mean anything to anyone else, but conveyed curiosity to Eska.

Eska's eyes flickered briefly over to the Earthbender standing nearby, he was slower and had only just noticed the spirit. He looked ready to run straight up the mountain to help, but he couldn't make it up without assistance.

'_No'_

He didn't speak the words, but she knew what he meant. Desna wanted to use their waterbending to scale the mountain quickly, but Eska knew Bolin wouldn't be able to do the same. She refused to give into his refusal though, and made her way over to the Snow-Satomobile that was resting on the crisp, white snow.

"Here" She thrust a large, green bundle into his chest, he looked at her curiously, a smile graced his face as it often did when she spoke to him

"What's this?" He asked, trying to form some sort of shape out of it that would reveal its identity. She didn't answer, he would figure it out soon enough.

It only took him 3 more seconds of fumbling before he realised it was a puffy jacket, he quickly put it on before jumping into the Snow-Satomobile. Desna gave her another slight look before joining her in it.

Before Bolin could ask how to start the machine, Desna lifted his arms once more and the vehicle started to move. Eska contributed too, trying to ignore Bolin's terrified screams. They were moving fast, but not as fast as they would have if it were only her and her brother.

Eska's breath hitched as he grabbed onto her arm to stop himself from flying out, she shot him a look before once again focusing on their destination. It wouldn't do them any good to accidently kill the Earthbender, so she didn't protest.

Desna's eyebrows furrowed in frustration as they reached their top speed, the weight of all three of them becoming apparent in it. Even the powerful waterbending of both of them combined would not spur it faster.

The lights from the peak were dimming and becoming less frequent. She noticed Bolin had his eyes screwed shut in fear as she came to the conclusion that the sprit was leaving.

Three figure came into view as they sped toward them, Eska recognised her Father, her cousin, and an unknown sprit.

"Woo-hoo!" came a yell as Desna quickly stopped their transport, Eska, Desna and Bolin all shot out from it but the twins were able to land on their feet. Bolin's jacket puffed up in protection as a pile of snow impacted with him

"Did you guys see that?" Demanded Korra, smiling in celebration "I was all like bam bam, and it was all Ahh Ahh!" she made fighting motions as she re-enacted the scene, Eska assumed she was being over dramatic.

"Yes, you fought quite well" Spoke Unalaq, putting a hand on her shoulder "You put into practise my teachings and were able to rid us of that sprit"

Korra bowed down, thanking him for his teachings. "You fought too though, it was amazing!"

"My sincere apologies for not assisting you in your task Father" said Desna, not sounding sincere at all

"That's quite alright son, Korra handled herself very well. There was no need for help"

"Uh, can someone please deflate me?" came a small voice to their side, Eska lifted her hand and a number of sharp, long pieces of ice punctured his jacket.

"You were aware that alternate means of transport would prove slower" Desna stated to his sister, she picked up the subtle change in tone in his voice, something not even their father could do.

"I was also aware that he had no other means of transport to our current destination" She responded flatly, knowing what was coming next

"It was not necessary for _him_ to accompany us"

Eska had no reply, she knew her brother was right about that. If he couldn't even reach the top of the mountain, how was he going to help fight against the spirit?

"He is no longer just a source of amusement for you" He stated. It wasn't a question, Desna was sure about what he was saying. "You feel the emotion labelled as 'care' toward him, you presenting him with a token of safety is evidence of that"

Eska denied this in her head, she did _not_ care for the Earthbender. She only gave him the jacket so he wouldn't kill himself as they dismounted the Snow-Satomobiles, nothing more.

"I do not have any caring emotions for him" She shot back, "I merely interact with him for my own amusement at his expense"

She heard a choked breath from behind her and turned, startled to see Bolin standing behind her. A single native icelily fell from his hand as she recognised pain on his face. He turned around without commenting on what she had just said, his heavy footsteps leaving deep prints leading away from her.

"A token of affection" Said Desna, picking up the fragile icelily and holding out to her "Your feelings toward him are requited"

"There is nothing to be requited" She said, snatching the flower from his hand. Desna walked away but she knew he was thinking of the times the Earthbender had made her smile, or that single time she had laughed.

Bolin was going to give her this flower…wasn't that a social norm of those intending to court someone? She admired the delicate beauty of it, flakes of ice has formed intricate patterns over its white petals.

She wanted to throw it away, it bend the water inside of it until it shattered into thousands of pieces. This single flower had evoked so many confusing emotions within her. The usually level-headed Princess was doubting herself and her words.

She never let go of the lily.


	2. Chapter 2

Eska watched Mako, Korra and Bolin enter the dining hall. Their eyes lit up as the foods started to be brought in. Tonight they were having a celebration, an extravagant feast to celebrate Korra's triumph over the spirit. She had been training with Unalaq for 3 weeks, and had only now began to understand his teachings.

Mako and Korra were holding hands under the table, a physical way to show their affection to one another. Eska briefly wondered if her ability to hold her chopsticks would be marred by only having one free hand, coming to the conclusion it would be easy enough.

Bolin stared down at the food set in the middle of the table, but he didn't really seem to be looking at it. Eska's eyes flickered down as she realised he was still saddened by the days earlier events.

He had been avoiding her ever since then, and she had even made an effort to interact with him. Usually Bolin was the once who approached her, cracking a joke she didn't understand or making some obvious statement. She realised how much she didn't like this new silence.

She had kept the icelily with her, setting it on her dresser as she dressed for dinner. She had been informed to wear slightly more extravagant garb to attend this formal event, and as she studied her reflection her eye caught the precious flower. She ran a brush though her dark locks and placed the flower delicately in her hair, standing back to admire the effect.

She had hoped this would show Bolin what she had realised today, that maybe she did feel affectionate emotions toward him. She hadn't anticipated that he wouldn't even look up however.

She sat with her brother and father at the front of the room, showing their status as royalty in the Northern Water Tribe. The crowd's quiet buzz dulled as her father stood up, large and welcoming with his arms extended.

"Welcome, welcome everyone" He started, gesturing towards the guests "We are all gathered here today to celebrate Avatar Korra's achievements in her training. She had made significant progress and I expect her to continue to achieve great results" There was a polite round of applause, Korra smiled politely as she bashfully gestured for them to stop.

Bolin looked up as he applauded the Avatar, giving Unalaq his attention. Her father gave a few more words before requesting everyone start eating their dinner. Bolin's eyes seemingly unwillingly flickered over to her, eventually resting on the flower settled in her hair.

A smile graced his face as he studied it, his eyes crinkled in happiness and Eska found she couldn't break eye contact with him. She had always been able to communicate with her twin without words, but this was a whole new kind of non-verbal communication.

She could sense his happiness at this small gesture, her hand raised to her hair to fix it slightly and he radiated joy at the acknowledgement of the beautiful lily. She pondered letting the corners of her painted lips raise, wondering what response that would get from him. She had just decided to experiment and try it when her eye contact with him was broken by a waiter.

"Your meal, Princess" said an old man dressed in blue robes, setting a plate of food in front of her. She saw Bolin had begun to pile food onto his plate, his enthusiasm returned after such a small gesture.

This Earthbender stirred so many emotions within her, it made her head spin. She found herself wanting to communicate with him more, curious of what his response to her actions would be. She saw Korra reach over Mako to steal something from Bolin's plate, the Avatar laughed as he yelled indignantly.

He seemed to be the opposite of her, she wouldn't have reacted to that situation in that way. She was calm and level-headed, preferring to listen than speak. Bolin was loud and faced everything head-on, speaking without realising what repercussions his words would have.

She decided that tonight she would seek him out and speak with him, allowing herself to follow the whims of her emotions for once. As she ate the meal she found herself running through various ways it could play out.

He may simply say the flower meant nothing, he just thought she would like it. She knew other girls seemed to enjoy such things, he may have just been acting his calm self.

He might say that he intended to give it to her as he intended to ask to court her, not knowing how their customs worked here. She wondered how it worked in Republic City, she didn't know too much of their customs.

She saw Mako put his arm around Korra, she set her head on his shoulder. She wondered if he would do something like that, show his affection physically.

She remembered, with a faint blush, that she wouldn't be able to speak with him face-to-face. It would be improper for a Princess to be found in the tent of a man staying in their city. She wondered if her voice could be heard through the fabric of the tent, at least then he wouldn't see her cheeks redden.

She felt her brother's eyes on her as she pretended to be interested in her meal, chewing without really tasting. He wouldn't have missed the crimson tinge on her face, but she doubted he would say anything. She decided she wouldn't tell him of her plan to speak with Bolin tonight, even thought it would be nice to have him cover for her. She still hadn't forgotten his resentment toward the bender.

Desna looked back down as he ate, not saying a word. She felt Bolin's eyes on her occasionally during their meal, but she didn't look up. She would speak with him soon enough.

Her hand did fiddle with the icelily in her hair several times however, and she saw him smile each time.


	3. Chapter 3

Icelily in hand, she weaved her way through the tents that had been erected in the snow. They rarely had too many guests here, so there was little need for permanent accommodation. Her cousin had been offered a place at Unalaqs estate, but she politely declined.

The cloth all looked the same, but Eska knew which one was his. She had seen him enter and leave it many times, if she was within eyeshot when he left it he headed straight for her.

She remembered the things he had said to her, she hadn't understood a lot of them. He intrigued her and she found herself wishing she knew more about Republic City's culture.

'_So, did you know I know all 21 letters of the alphabet?'_ he had asked her, hands raised behind his head. She didn't reply, hoping he was going to continue and she wouldn't have to break the news that there were 26 letters.

"_Oh wait!"_ he slapped his head _'I missed U,R,A,Q and T!' _He looked at her proudly as he finished listing them on his fingers

'_It seems as though you should further your education'_ She said, not understanding when he chuckled at her.

She approached his tent, there was no apparent light inside so she pressed her ear to the fabric. She hoped she wouldn't be found by anyone in such a position. She heard his light snores, confirming her suspicions that he was asleep.

Not being one to wait around or be denied what she wanted, she shot several beams of ice up from under his sleeping bag. She heard his snore hitch as he moved, waking up.

"Oww….what the?" She heard fabric rustling, presumably he was rubbing the bruises she had given him. She smiled, he wasn't going to forget her anytime soon.

"Bolin" She said quietly to the fabric, speaking his name to him for the first time. He went quiet as he heard her, making his way over the where she was standing. A sheet of material was all the separated them now.

"E-Eska?" he asked as if he was unsure.

She nodded slightly before remembering he couldn't see her, she realised she would have to rely on verbal communication. This was going to be tough.

"Yes" She spoke a little quieter, knowing he had his ear against the tent wall. A moment of silence passed before she continued "Thank you"

"For what" He asked, once again sounding confused. It seemed that he was confused a lot of the time he was around her

"The icelily" was all she said, absentmindedly feeling the petals with her fingers.

"Oh! You're welcome!" He said enthusiastically "I wasn't sure if you liked it, y'know, I kinda left before you said anything, I ummm, I'm glad you like it!" He rambled, eventually stopping himself.

"I'm sorry" She said, referring to the words he had overheard. He seemed to understand what she meant this time

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked, he sounded as though he had been worrying about this

"It seems I was…mistaken" She replied, staring at the lily. She could almost hear his smile as he let out a small, happy laugh

"That's good because I…uh…the flower was to say…I umm…I really like you?" He asked

She was thankful he couldn't see the uncharacteristic blush tinging her cheeks "I'm rather fond of you myself"

"It reminded me of you as soon as I saw it, an cold, icy exterior, but if you look a bit harder you can see the beauty underneath"

She was touched by what he said, he seemed sincere. For once she wasn't being called beautiful just because she held the title of 'Princess'.

The sound of a set of footsteps broke her out of daze. She looked around, wondering who could be wandering around at this time of night. Her eyes caught the familiar form of Desna, a look of disapproval on his face.

"I must depart" She whispered quickly, leaving her place from next to the tent. Desna allowed her to walk past him, walking behind her to accompany her back to her room

"Eska wait!" She heard Bolin say a fraction louder, pulling back the door of his tent and looking around for her.

He grabbed the shoulder of Desna, silhouetted in the moonlight and span him around, placing a kiss on his lips

Eska's eyes widened as she realised his mistake, she watched Desna struggle before Bolin pulled back, alarmed

"I'm sorr-Desna!?" He exclaimed, looking around widely to see if he had an audience

Eska couldn't hold back her amusement any longer, and it manifested itself as a laugh. Desna looked at her, the slightest look of shock on his face, partly from the kiss and partly from hearing her laughing. He stormed off, catching her eye as if to say 'He better be worth this'

Bolin's blush remained as he watched Desna leave, turning to face the waterbending Princess

"You have a beautiful laugh" He said sheepishly, looking at the ground as he replayed the scene in his head.

Eska knew the kiss was meant for her, and that made her feel a fluttering sensation in her heart. She made her way over to the endearing Earthbender and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you" She said softly, turning to follow the distant form of her twin, the icelily still clutched preciously in her hands.


End file.
